


Let's go home

by nneazzz



Series: Dancing in the dark [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Evak - Freeform, Even POV, Even is the best boyfriend, Even's POV, Homophobia, I love Isak, M/M, Not much tho it's not like angst or anything, One Shot, PDA, Some asshole in the tram, drunk, drunk!isak, isak crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: What happens after Saturday 00:32 (Evak texting:) chapters 12-13)





	Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about what happens after those chapters of my other fic 'evak texting:)', so you might want to read those first so you understand this better. Hope you like it!

It was a quarter past midnight and Isak was nowhere to be seen. Even was standing at the top of the stairs in Eva's house. He was scanning through the dancing crowd, trying to find at least one of his friends to help him out.

 

 

  
Isak had told him he was going to the roof. While he was high. And while he was drunk. And Even had no idea how to stop him. He didn't even know how to get to the damn roof.

 

 

  
"Hi Even! Nice to see you here! Isak said you were studying or some shit earlier."

 

 

  
Even turned around surprised, but relaxed as he recognized Eva's face in the dark.

 

 

  
"Eva! Thank god! I was looking for you. Isak's pretty drunk and he said he was going to the roof. How do I get there?"

 

 

  
Eva looked at him for a bit, squinting her eyes at him like she was deciding if Even was telling the truth. Like he'd lie about stuff like this. She had definitely had something to drink as well.

 

 

  
"Uh, I'll just show you. I need some fresh air anyway."

 

 

  
"Thanks."

 

 

  
She grabbed his arm and started leading him through the crowd and outside of the house. They stepped out of the front door and the cold air hit Even's face, making him tense up a bit.

 

 

  
She led him to the other side of the house, and pointed at a ladder: "Climb those up. He'll probably be there." She let go of him then, heading back to the party and leaving Even alone.

 

 

  
"Isak? Are you there?" Even yelled as he climbed up.

 

 

  
When he reached the top and could finally see his boyfriend he almost burst into laughter.

 

 

  
Isak was sitting there, his legs crossed, trying to make each of his fingertips touch the tip of his nose one at a time. He wasn't doing very well. The small boy kept accidentally sticking his finger into his open mouth, to his cheeks and almost his eyes.

 

 

  
"Isak, let's go home."

 

 

  
Isak lifted his gaze up and green eyes met blue. Even stopped for a moment to adore that beautiful colour, but soon remembered he had a mission.

 

 

  
"Isak, mind coming down and coming home with me?" he said, smiling warmly.

 

 

  
"Yeeah. If we fuck tonight!" Isak was yelling now and thanked god that there was nobody else there to hear it. Sober Isak usually didn't like what drunk Isak did.

 

 

  
"Yeah, we'll do that." Even lied. He had absolutely no intentions of doing anything with Isak when he was this drunk. But it was probably the only way he'd get him to come home in the first place.

 

 

  
"Where am I?" Isak asked, confused.

 

 

  
"We're at Eva's. And we're going home now," said the taller boy, grabbing Isak's hand and making him stand up.

 

 

  
They somehow managed to get down in one piece, but Isak was still very drunk and he couldn't walk straight. Even put his hand on his boyfriends waist and realized he was only wearing a t-shirt.

 

 

  
"Baby, where's your jacket?"

 

 

  
"I don't knowwww! It's inside somewhere," Isak said.

 

 

  
Even was considering going inside and finding it, but decided against it since he couldn't really leave Isak in this state. So, Even took off his own denim jacket he had put on earlier and put it on Isak. It was too big for Even so it looked massive on Isak. Even thought it looked really cute.

 

 

  
"This isn't my jacket. This is yours," said Isak, looking really confused again.

 

 

  
"I know. I'll text Eva and tell her you left it here. She will bring it back to you. You don't need it right now."

 

 

  
"Okay."

 

 

  
"Okay."

 

  
.

 

  
They were standing in a crowded tram, Even's right hand holding on to a pole and the left one still tight around Isak's waist, holding him straight.

 

 

  
Isak's drunk mind seemed to be very interested in a small strand of his boyfriends hair, as he rolled it around between his fingers for minutes while Even laughed.

 

 

  
"I like your hair," he said after a while, making Even laugh even more.

 

 

  
"I can see that. You've looked at it for the past ten minutes," Even laughed.

 

 

  
"That lady is looking at us." Isak suddenly said, changing the subject.

 

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

 

Isak pointed at a woman behind Even wearing a red coat and high heels. Even turned around and looked at her dead in the eye.

 

 

  
"Do you have a problem with us?" he asked her.

 

 

  
She looked stunned for a moment before saying: "You're going to hell."

 

 

  
Even was happy Isak didn't probably listen, because otherwise that lady would've died in a matter of minutes.

 

 

  
But Even just smiled brightly at her and answered: "Oh great, we'll meet you there. Have fun in your close minded opinions to which you totally have the right to."

 

 

  
He turned back around to face Isak again and made a big number of kissing his forehead and hair all the time before the woman got off.

 

 

  
"What was that?"

 

 

  
"She was just some disrespecting asshole. I told her we'd meet her in hell," Even said and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

 

 

  
"You can't lie to people Even." Isak said, completely serious.

 

 

  
"Did I?"

 

 

  
"You told her we'd meet her in hell. We're not going to hell. We're going to our own personal heaven. I mean like it even has your name and all, hEVEN. It's made for you."

 

 

  
"Isak," Even laughed, "that's not how you spell heaven. Theres an a as well."

 

 

  
"Whatever don't laugh at me I'm drunk and high my brains are stupid."

 

 

  
"I know baby," the taller boy answered, trying to hold in his laughter.

 

  
.

 

  
Even dug out his keys from his jacket which Isak was now wearing. He opened the door with one hand and led them both inside. He took the jacket off his boyfriend and laid him down on their bed before taking off his shoes as well.

 

 

  
"Can you fuck me Even?" Isak mumbled while he rolled around in the warmth of their bed, making it impossible for Even to remove his shoes.

 

 

  
"Let's change your clothes first. I'll get you something warm."

 

 

  
Even stood up and walked to their closet, pulling out Isak's favorite one of Even's hoodies. Their shirts didn't really belong to either one of them anymore, but Even was certain that the one he was holding had been a present to him from his mother.

 

 

  
He grabbed the first pair of sweatpants he saw and walked back to his boyfriend.

 

 

  
The taller boy lifted Isak up gently from whwre he was already tangled between the sheets and pulled his shirt over his head before replacing it with the hoodie.

 

 

  
When Even got his boyfriends jeans off and started putting the sweatpants on, Isak spoke again: "Don't put those pants on me!! I want us to have sex like right now!!"

 

 

  
"We will soon, just let me put the pants on you."

 

 

  
Isak lifted his hips up a bit so Even could do that, and the second he had them on he sat up and pulled Even into a sloppy kiss.

 

 

  
Even didn't completely ignore him, kissing back a bit but not really opening his lips for Isak. They kissed for a few seconds before Even pulled back, smiled and tried to lay Isak down before getting up again.

 

 

  
"Where are you going baby?"

 

 

  
"I'll change my clothes and get you some water. I'll be back in a sec."

 

 

  
Even took off his jeans and put on his pajama pants. Then he pulled off the shirt he was wearing and pulled on a light t-shirt. He walked to their kitchen with just a few steps and filled a glass with water.

 

 

  
"Here's some water. Could you drink this for me, Isak?"

 

 

  
Isak took the glass from Even and drank it all at once.

 

 

  
"If you drank beer like that I'm not surprised you got that drunk."

 

 

  
"Shut up and come here."

 

 

  
Even lifted the blanket and crawled under it next to Isak. He gently turned him around in his arms so that they were spooning.

 

 

  
"What are you doing? I thought we were supposed to do something else?"

 

 

  
"Let's sleep first. We can do it in the morning if you still feel like it."

 

 

  
Even was so ready to sleep, but then Isak started crying.

 

 

  
"What's wrong baby? Did I do something?"

 

 

  
"Don't you want me? Am I not enough for you?" Isak sobbed, wiggling out of Even's embrace and turning to face him.

 

 

  
"No, baby. Of course not. You're my beautiful precious baby boy and I will always want you. All of you," Even whispered into the dark.

 

 

"But what's happening right now?" asked Isak, still tears in his eyes.

 

 

  
"Isak, you're drunk. I'm not that kind of a guy who has sex with drunk people. You know that."

 

 

  
"Okay. Morning?"

 

 

  
Even was surprised Isak had given up so early, and didn't dare to mention the painful hangover he'd have in the morning.

 

 

  
"Morning."

 

 

  
Even turned Isak around again and pressed a small kiss on the back of his head before dozing off.

 

 


End file.
